


El último combate

by safosinmusas



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Angst, Boxeo, Drama, Juno - Freeform, M/M, Recuerdos, Romance, Tristeza, chansoon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: Fue el último combate de Soonyoung, pero Chan nunca pudo olvidarlo.





	El último combate

La brisa matutina movía las cortinas y los rayos de sol se filtraban a través de la ventana abierta. La primavera había llegado por fin y con ella otro año perdido en sus recuerdos, en un pasado que se negaba a dejar atrás. Si hace dos años le hubiesen dicho que acabaría contando primaveras como aquella canción de Melendi, que compraría flores cada mes en la misma floristería al que visitó con él, que volvería a casa cada día sintiéndose que faltaba algo en su vida, que necesitaría tomarse un tiempo sin entrar en los quirófanos porque la simple visión de las camillas le provocaba un ataque de pánico, que tendría que seguir solo a pesar de haber encontrado a la persona correcta, que llorar se volvería el pan de cada día... Volvería a pasar por lo mismo, una y otra vez, sin arrepentirse, sin perder ni un instante. No importaba cuanto le doliese ahora, no importaba cuanto había perdido, lo volvería a conocer, volvería a vivir con él, volvería a estar a su lado. Volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, sintiendo como los rayos de sol acariciaba su rostro y trató de sonreír, por él, por la promesa que se hicieron, por los días que tuvieron juntos.

 

— Chan ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te acompañe?

 

Mingyu lo miraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos de su bata llena de colores y la preocupación marcando cada una de sus facciones. El jefe de pediatría acudía a él cada primavera con la misma pregunta y la respuesta siempre era la misma.   

   

— Estaré bien, necesito hacer esto solo. Nos vemos esta noche, dónde siempre.

    

Estuvo allí cuando entró como interino dos años después de que el pasara por lo mismo, celebraron juntos cada avance hacia su meta y fueron uña y carne en los peores momentos. Cubrieron el turno del otro cuando fue necesario y fueron el hombro en el que llorar cuando un paciente no lo lograba. Cada promoción, cada examen, cada fiesta, cada operación... Siempre habían estado juntos, creando unos lazos tan profundos como los que nunca tuvo con su verdadero hermano. Fue él quien lo sacó de ese quirófano que fue su perdición, fue él quien lo levantó cada mañana durante dos meses, fue él quien lo mantuvo a salvo de si mismo cuando el dolor fue demasiado para continuar, fue él quien lo llevó a terapia, fue él quien lo esperó tras la puerta cerrada de su terapeuta hasta que consiguió el permiso, fue él quien le esperaba tras las puertas de quirófano cuando volvió a operar por si se derrumbaba y era él quien lo acompañaba cada aniversario de aquel día en el que todo su mundo se detuvo.

   

— Si me necesitas, llámame. Sabes que iré, cueste lo que cueste.

   

— Está bien, tranquilo. Gracias por estar ahí, aunque eso suponga una noche menos con Jeonghan.

   

— Él me tiene durante todas las noches del año, ya sea en casa o en la sala de descanso, tú me necesitas hoy más que él.

   

Le dio un beso en su mejilla con cariño y se abrazaron durante lo que pareció una eternidad antes de que cada uno se marchase por caminos separados sin decir ni una palabra más. Chan se despidió de enfermeras y médicos que se encontraba por el camino, tratando de escapar de cualquier mirada de preocupación que pudiesen dirigirle. Lo último que necesitaba era encontrarse con su compasión una primavera más, un año más. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta estaba delante de la habitación que lo empezó todo, su primera operación en solitario, su primer paciente. Dicen que el primero no se olvida, pero no lo creyó hasta que lo vivió. Se sintió tan bien sosteniendo el bisturí, dirigiendo la operación sin ser un observador o un mísero ayudante. Fue un éxito, pero no solo lo recordaba por lo bien que fue, sino por qué significó para él aquel paciente anónimo.  _«_   _Gracias_   _por_   _salvarme_   _la_   _vida,_   _pero_   _sobre_   _todo,_   _gracias_   _por_   _estar_   _a_   _mi_   _lado_.  _Tuve_   _que_   _tener_   _una_   _muy_   _buena_   _vida_   _anterior_   _si_   _en_   _esta_   _me_   _han_   _permitido_   _estar_   _con_   _un_   _hombre_   _increíble_   _»_. Cuidó de él desde el primer día hasta el final, le trajo flores, vieron películas juntos en su tiempo libre y estuvo a su lado mientras iba a rehabilitación.  _«_   _¿Sabes_   _qué?,_   _el_   _hospital_   _no_   _sería_   _tan_   _malo_   _si_   _todos_   _los_   _pacientes_   _tuviesen_   _un_   _médico_   _como_   _tú_.  _Eres_   _el_   _mejor,_   _estoy_   _muy_   _orgulloso_   _de_   _ti_   _»_.  No recordaba en que momento su preocupación por el paciente se convirtió en algo más, en que momento comenzó a pensar en el fuera del trabajo o en que instante acabó pensando en como sería una vida a su lado.

 

 _—_   _Chan_...  _Me_   _voy_   _ya_.  _Acabo_   _de_   _firmar_   _el_   _alta_   _y_   _mis_   _maletas_   _están_   _listas_.

    

 _Tuvo_   _que_   _sostenerse_   _de_   _la_   _cama_   _para_   _no_   _caerse_.  _Había_   _sido_   _tan_   _bonito_   _mientras_   _estaban_   _allí,_   _¿Qué_   _pasaría_   _ahora?¿Qué_   _harían_   _si_   _no_   _se_   _podían_   _ver_   _de_   _nuevo?_   _Suspiró,_   _dándose_   _la_   _vuelta_   _para_   _que_   _no_   _pudiese_   _ver_   _las_   _lágrimas_   _que_   _amenazaban_   _con_   _desbordarse_.  _Era_   _un_   _médico,_   _no_   _podía_   _encariñarse_   _con_   _su_   _paciente,_   _no_   _podía_   _sentir_   _nada_   _por_   _él_.  _¿Entonces_   _por_   _qué_   _dolía_   _tanto_   _pensar_   _que_   _no_   _volverían_   _a_   _verse,_   _que_   _no_   _volverían_   _a_   _reírse_   _por_   _cualquier_   _tontería,_   _qué_   _no_   _volvería_   _a_   _sentirse_   _tan_   _seguro_   _como_   _cuando_   _estaba_   _en_   _sus_   _brazos?_   _Respiró_   _hondo_   _con_   _los_   _ojos_   _cerrados_   _y_   _cuando_   _creyó_   _que_   _sus_   _emociones_   _estaban_   _suficientemente_   _controladas,_   _se_   _dio_   _la_   _vuelta_   _para_   _encararle_   _con_   _una_   _de_   _sus_   _mejores_   _sonrisas_.  _Se_   _alegraba_   _por_   _él,_   _se_   _alegraba_   _de_   _que_   _pudiese_   _salir_   _de_   _allí_   _y_   _regresar_   _a_   _su_   _vida_   _normal_.  _Una_   _punzada_   _de_   _preocupación_   _amenazó_   _con_   _acabar_   _su_   _control_   _al_   _darse_   _cuenta_   _que_   _el_   _alta_   _significaba_   _que_   _volvería_   _al_   _ring,_   _al_   _boxeo,_   _al_   _riesgo_   _de_   _volver_   _a_   _urgencias_...

    

 _—Me_   _alegro_   _mucho_   _por_   _ti,_   _Soonyoung_.  _Ten_   _cuidado_   _¿De_   _acuerdo?_   _No_   _quiero_   _verte_   _de_   _nuevo_   _por_   _aquí_   _—Trató_   _de_   _bromear,_   _aunque_   _la_   _risa_   _no_   _se_   _reflejó_   _en_   _su_   _mirada_.

    

 _—_   _No_   _volverás_   _a_   _ver_   _por_   _aquí_   _—Murmuró_   _mientras_   _se_   _acercaba,_   _mirándole_   _fíjamente—_.  _Pero_   _espero_   _que_   _lo_   _hagas_   _fuera,_   _espero_   _verte_   _cada_   _día_   _y_   _en_   _todas_   _partes_   _—Chan_   _tragó_   _saliva_   _al_   _sentir_   _sus_   _manos_   _rodearle_   _la_   _cintura_   _y_   _acercarlo_   _a_   _él—_.  _Llevo_   _queriendo_   _hacer_   _esto_   _desde_   _el_   _primer_   _día_   _que_   _abrí_   _los_   _ojos_   _y_   _te_   _vi_.  _Ahora_   _que_   _oficialmente_   _he_   _dejado_   _de_   _ser_   _tu_   _paciente_   _y_   _tú_   _no_   _eres_   _mi_   _médico_... _—_   _Dejó_   _la_   _frase_   _a_   _medias,_   _no_   _era_   _necesario_.  _Sabía_   _lo_   _que_   _quería_   _decir_   _y_   _no_   _iba_   _a_   _detenerle_.  _Buscó_   _sus_   _labios_   _con_   _dulzura,_   _con_   _el_   _deseo_   _de_   _no_   _tener_   _que_   _volver_   _a_   _separarse,_   _se_   _exploraron_   _como_   _habían_   _estado_   _soñando_   _desde_   _que_   _se_   _conocieron,_   _sin_   _ataduras,_   _sin_   _miedo_   _a_   _que_   _los_   _descubriesen,_   _sin_   _normas_   _que_   _prohibiesen_   _su_   _relación_.

   

Aquel fue el primer beso de muchos, besos furtivos, robados en los momentos oportunos, deseados, íntimos, dulces, apasionados, lentos.... Aquel fue el día que comenzó todo, un frío día de Febrero en el que creían que tendrían toda una vida por delante, un largo futuro que compartir juntos. Eran dos hombres ingenuos, jóvenes, perdidos en la pasión del primer encuentro, de un amor que fue creciendo con cada día. Pensaron que eran invencibles, que nada los podría separar y que envejecerían juntos. Ahora, Chan se reía de su juventud y su ingenuidad mientras se alejaba de allí, sintiendo el dolor que los recuerdos provocaban. Salió del hospital con rapidez, alejándose de aquellas paredes que parecían cernirse sobre él, dejarle sin respiración. Allí comenzó todo y allí terminó. Atesoraba cada beso, cada caricia, cada mirada, cada palabra que le dedicó, desde los « te quiero » hasta los « no podría vivir sin ti ». ¿Pero de que servían?¿Valía la pena el cajón lleno de fotos que no se atrevía a mirar, las cartas que había escondido en el fondo del armario, los regalos que se veía incapaz de recuperar? Lo hacían, claro que lo hacían. Porque todo el dolor, todos las lágrimas y todos los recuerdos significaban que una vez Soonyoung estuvo a su lado, que su querido boxeador le quiso con cada aliento.

   

Caminó despacio, disfrutando del sol tras tantas horas de trabajo y de la brisa que movía su pelo, recordándole que había llegado la hora de cortarlo.  _«_   _Me_   _gusta_   _como_   _te_   _queda_   _ese_   _corte,_   _eres_   _el_   _hombre_   _más_   _guapo_   _y_   _sexy_   _que_   _me_   _he_   _cruzado_   _nunca_   _»_. Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar como le había mirado con la boca abierta después de su cambio de look. Había sido tan divertido ver como la impresión le dejaba sin palabras... A él que siempre tenía la palabra correcta, a él que siempre parecía saber lo que necesitaba oír, a él que siempre mostraba su carisma. Ese día no salieron, hicieron el amor hasta el amanecer, hasta que el sueño los alcanzó, hasta que acabó dormido entre sus brazos bajo el edredón. Soonyoung le preparó el desayuno sin importar que ya fuese la hora de la comida y lo llevó hasta el hospital para que no tuviese que pagar un taxi desde su apartamento, aquel pequeño estudio a las afueras de la ciudad que acabó sintiéndose como el hogar.  _«_   _No_   _necesito_   _un_   _lugar_   _al_   _que_   _volver,_   _porque_   _mi_   _hogar_   _está_   _contigo,_   _dónde_   _tu_   _estés_.  _¿Está_   _bien_   _sentirse_   _así?¿Creer_   _que_   _mientras_   _tú_   _estés_   _conmigo_   _seré_   _invencible?_   _»_. Solo necesitaron un mes antes de que Chan cogiese todas sus cosas y se marchase a vivir con él,  un mes para enamorarse tan profundamente que no recordaban como era estar sin el otro, un mes para saber que habían encontrado lo que tanto habían buscado, un mes antes de que la realidad llegase a ellos, un mes para que la suerte los abandonase.

   

Al llegar a su cafetería favorita, pidió lo mismo que cada primavera, el Ice Latte que tanto le gustaba a Soonyoung, lo único que quería cuando se reunían allí.  _«_   _Si_   _me_   _quedase_   _atrapado_   _en_   _una_   _isla_   _desierta_   _y_   _solo_   _pudiese_   _tener_   _tres_   _deseos,_   _querría_   _que_   _estuvieses_   _conmigo,_   _comida_   _infinita_   _y_   _un_   _grifo_   _de_   _Ice_   _Lattes_   _infinitos_   _»_. Se sentó en la misma ventana que escogía cuando venía con él, la misma que seguía eligiendo a pesar de estar solo, la misma que había sido testigo de sus besos, de sus risas, de sus manos encontrándose. Bebiendo, sintiendo como un nudo comenzaba a crearse en su garganta, recordó aquel día en el que tuvo la primera señal de que ese futuro que deseaban no iba a llegar, que quizás nunca podrían envejecer nunca. Habían quedado aquel día de Marzo en el que el frío parecía haberles dado una tregua y la primavera anunciaba su llegada, después de su turno en el hospital y cuando su entrenamiento hubiese acabado. Esperó durante dos horas, pero no llegó nadie, nunca llegó a su cita.

 

    

 _—_   _Perdone,_   _vamos_   _a_   _cerrar_   _ya_   _—Le_   _dijo_   _la_   _amable_   _camarera_   _que_   _solía_   _atenderles_   _siempre_   _que_   _iban—_.  _Seguro_   _que_   _le_   _ha_   _surgido_   _algo_   _y_   _no_   _pudo_   _avisarte,_   _ya_   _verás_.  _Es_   _imposible_   _que_   _ese_   _chico_   _te_   _de_   _plantón_   _así_   _como_   _así_   _—Trató_   _de_   _reconfortarle,_   _aunque_   _no_   _pudo_   _ocultar_   _la_   _duda_   _en_   _su_   _mirada—_.  _¿Quieres_   _que_   _te_   _lleve_   _a_   _casa?_

    

 _—_   _No,_   _tranquila,_   _muchas_   _gracias_   _por_   _todo_.  _Seguro_   _que_   _es_   _eso,_   _seguro_   _que_   _pronto_   _me_   _dirá_   _que_   _lo_   _siente_   _mucho_   _y_   _que_   _todo_   _está_   _bien_   _—Contestó,_   _aunque_   _más_   _para_   _convencerse_   _a_   _sí_   _mismo_   _que_   _para_    _que_   _la_   _camarera_   _supiese_   _que_   _la_   _había_   _escuchado_.

    

 _No_   _llegó_   _a_   _dar_   _dos_   _pasos_   _hacia_   _la_   _salida_   _antes_   _de_   _que_   _Mingyu_   _apareciese_   _con_   _la_   _bata_   _ensangrentada_   _y_   _una_   _expresión_   _de_   _horror_   _en_   _su_   _rostro_.  _Cuando_   _sus_   _ojos_   _se_   _encontraron,_   _lo_   _supo_.  _Soonyoung_   _no_   _había_   _ido_   _con_   _él_   _porque_   _no_   _había_   _podido_.  _Esa_   _sangre_   _era_   _suya_.  _Sus_   _piernas_   _fueron_   _incapaces_   _de_   _sostenerle_   _por_   _más_   _tiempo_   _y_   _cayó_   _de_   _rodillas,_   _sintiendo_   _como_   _el_   _mundo_   _se_   _venía_   _abajo_.  _A_   _penas_   _fue_   _consciente_   _de_   _los_   _brazos_   _de_   _Mingyu_   _que_   _lo_   _levantaban_   _con_   _cuidado_   _y_   _le_   _llevaban_   _de_   _regreso_   _al_   _hospital,_   _a_   _una_   _sala_   _de_   _espera_   _que_   _nunca_   _le_   _pareció_   _tan_   _fría_   _porque_   _desde_   _el_   _lado_   _del_   _familiar_   _todo_   _era_   _muy_   _diferente,_   _como_   _si_   _el_   _mundo_   _hubiese_   _perdido_   _el_   _color_   _y_   _lo_   _único_   _que_   _existiese_   _fuese_   _la_   _desesperación_   _por_   _saber_   _lo_   _que_   _le_   _había_   _ocurrido_   _al_   _ser_   _querido_.

   

« Un mal golpe » dijo su entrenador cuando llegaron. Un maldito mal golpe que acabó con su carrera y que le destrozó por completo, convirtiéndole en una sombra de si mismo. Jeonghan declaró que estaba fuera de peligro, pero que si volvía a recibir otro golpe, no garantizaba que sobreviviese. Era hora de decidir si quería una larga vida sin boxeo o lo poco que pudiese tener con él.  _«_   _Dejaré_   _el_   _boxeo,_   _puedo_   _vivir_   _sin_  él _,_   _pero_   _no_   _te_   _haré_   _pasar_   _por_   _esto_   _de_   _nuevo_   _»_. Pensaron que podrían hacerlo, que podrían continuar juntos sin boxeo. Una vez más volvían a ser los jóvenes ingenuos, los que soñaban con finales felices y un futuro juntos. Sin embargo, estaban equivocados y pasó lo que ocurría con cada persona que se ve privada de sus pasiones. El boxeo lo era todo para él, lo necesitaba tanto como el oxigeno que respiraba, los besos que se daban o los abrazos mientras dormían. Sin él, perdió la cordura. Se deprimió, a penas era capaz de salir de la cama y él nunca llegó a ser suficiente. El hombre del que se enamoró comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco. Las peleas se habían convertido en el pan de cada día, incluso llegaron a un punto en el que pensaron que tendrían que dejarlo. Lucharon por su relación, pero solo había una solución y por mucho que les pesase, sabían que era lo mejor para los dos.

    

 _—_   _Vuelve_.  _Regresa_   _al_   _ring_   _—Le_   _dijo_   _una_   _de_   _las_   _pocas_   _noches_   _que_   _habían_   _conseguido_   _dormir_   _en_   _la_   _misma_   _cama_.  _Había_   _sido_   _un_   _buen_   _día,_   _se_   _había_   _tomado_   _un_   _descanso_   _del_   _trabajo_   _y_   _habían_   _estado_   _viendo_   _una_   _película_   _en_   _el_   _cine_   _de_   _la_   _ciudad_.  _Se_   _refugiaron_   _en_   _los_   _brazos_   _del_   _otro,_   _hicieron_   _el_   _amor_   _con_   _lentitud,_   _disfrutando_   _de_   _cada_   _segundo_   _como_   _si_   _fuese_   _el_   _único—_.  _No_   _puedo_   _verte_   _así,_   _Soonyoung_.  _A_   _penas_   _duermes_   _o_   _comes,_   _lo_   _necesitas_.  _Vuelve_   _a_   _boxear_.  _Quiero_   _que_   _seas_   _feliz_   _y_   _si_   _es_   _lo_   _que_   _hace_   _falta,_   _vuelve_.

    

 _El_   _boxeador_   _lo_   _miró_   _con_   _el_   _brillo_   _de_   _las_   _lágrimas_   _contenidas_   _antes_   _de_   _acercarlo_   _y_   _abrazarlo_   _con_   _fuerzas,_   _sentándole_   _sobre_   _su_   _regazo_.  _Parecía_   _no_   _tener_   _palabras_   _y_   _por_   _mucho_   _que_   _abriese_   _la_   _boca_   _tratando_   _de_   _expresarse,_   _volvía_   _a_   _cerrarla,_   _incapaz_   _de_   _explicar_   _lo_   _que_   _sentía_.  _Su_   _gran_   _y_   _malvado_   _boxeador,_   _tierno_   _y_   _dulce_   _fuera_   _del_   _ring,_   _no_   _podía_   _decir_   _todo_   _lo_   _que_   _había_   _en_   _su_   _interior_   _por_   _palabras_.  _Besó_   _su_   _frente_   _con_   _una_   _sonrisa_   _y_   _le_   _limpió_   _las_   _lágrimas_   _que_   _habían_   _acabado_   _deslizándose_   _incontrolables_   _por_   _sus_   _mejillas,_   _al_   _igual_   _que_   _las_   _de_   _él,_   _las_   _del_   _hombre_   _más_   _importante_   _de_   _su_   _vida,_   _de_   _la_   _persona_   _a_   _la_   _que_   _le_   _había_   _regalado_   _todo_   _el_   _amor_   _que_   _sentía_.

    

 _—_   _No_   _puedo_   _hacerlo,_   _oh,_   _Chan,_   _no_   _puedo_   _hacerlo_   _—Dijo_   _al_   _fin,_   _abrazándose_   _con_   _más_   _fuerza_   _y_   _enterrando_   _su_   _rostro_   _en_   _el_   _hueco_   _entre_   _su_   _cuello_   _y_   _su_   _hombro—_.  _¿Qué_   _pasa_   _si_   _vuelvo_   _a_   _recibir_   _un_   _mal_   _golpe?¿Qué_   _pasa_   _si_   _muero?_   _No_   _puedo_   _dejarte_   _de_   _esa_   _forma_.

    

 _—_   _Es_   _lo_   _que_   _necesitas_   _para_   _ser_   _feliz,_   _no_   _basta_   _conmigo_.  _Los_   _dos_   _lo_   _sabemos_   _—Susurró,_   _acariciando_   _su_   _pelo_   _mientras_   _trataba_   _de_   _tranquilizar_   _su_   _cuerpo_   _tembloroso_   _por_   _culpa_   _de_   _los_   _sollozos—_.  _Puedes_   _morir_   _por_   _cualquier_   _golpe,_   _cocinando,_   _yendo_   _por_   _la_   _calle,_   _poniendo_   _una_   _bombilla_   _y_   _sinceramente,_   _prefiero_   _perderte_   _mientras_   _disfrutas_   _de_   _lo_   _que_   _te_   _gusta_   _a_   _perderte_   _así_.  _Te_   _amo,_   _Soonyoung,_   _te_   _amo_   _demasiado_   _como_   _para_   _dejar_   _que_   _te_   _vayas_   _de_   _aquí_   _odiándome_.  _Porque_   _los_   _dos_   _sabemos_   _que_   _si_   _continuamos_   _así_   _me_   _odiarás,_   _porque_   _de_   _haber_   _estado_   _solo,_   _no_   _habrías_   _dejado_   _de_   _combatir_.  _Podemos_   _hacerlo,_   _mi_   _amor,_   _podemos_   _seguir_   _juntos_   _mientras_   _boxeas_.  _Estaré_   _a_   _tu_   _lado,_   _siempre_.

    

 _—_   _Gracias,_   _gracias,_   _gracias_   _—Repitió_   _contra_   _su_   _hombro_   _una_   _y_   _otra_   _vez_.  _Lo_   _acunó_   _en_   _sus_   _brazos_   _dándole_   _el_   _consuelo_   _que_   _sabía_   _que_   _tanto_   _necesitaba,_   _sin_   _importarle_   _que_   _su_   _camisa_   _se_   _empapase_   _con_   _sus_   _lágrimas_   _o_   _que_   _lo_   _retuviese_   _contra_   _su_   _cuerpo_   _con_   _tanta_   _fuerza_   _como_   _podía_.  _Sentía_   _que_   _era_   _el_   _único_   _momento_   _tranquilo_   _que_   _volverían_   _a_   _tener,_   _sin_   _el_   _miedo_   _de_   _no_   _volverle_   _a_   _ver,_   _sin_   _esperar_   _la_   _llamada_   _que_   _anunciaría_   _que_   _todo_   _acabó_.

   

Había comprado sus flores favoritas, como cada vez que regresaba para cambiar las que se habían marchitado. El dueño de la floristería, se las entregó con una amable sonrisa mientras le decía que todo acabaría yéndole bien, porque la gente como él se merecía ser feliz. Sus palabras siempre le recordaban a las que él le estuvo dedicando las últimas semanas que estuvieron juntos, ese abril lleno de lluvias que le volvía melancólico, ese último mes que precedió a su último combate.  _«_   _No_   _importa_   _lo_   _que_   _pase,_   _lucharé_   _por_   _seguir_   _con_   _vida_   _cada_   _vez_   _que_   _me_   _suba_   _a_   _ese_   _ring,_   _pero_   _si_   _no_   _lo_   _consigo,_   _Chan,_   _quiero_   _que_   _sigas_   _adelante_   _sin_   _mi_.  _Eres_   _el_   _hombre_   _más_   _bueno_   _que_   _he_   _conocido_   _y_   _te_   _mereces_   _ser_   _feliz_   _»_. Mientras entraba en el cementerio y se dirigía a su tumba por el camino que tan bien había acabado recorriendo, pensó en lo feliz que fue ese último mes. Pasó más rápido de lo que llegó a imaginar y se convirtió en cartas de amor, en fotografías de cada momento, en operaciones que terminaron bien, en besos que sabían a gloria, en paseos por la playa al anochecer, en viajes a la montaña para ver las estrellas, en noches de sábanas revueltas hasta quedar agotados, en cafés compartidos, en citas dobles que acababan siendo memorables. Fue tan maravilloso como si supiesen que sería el último, como si Soonyoung quisiese que lo recordarse con alegría, como si lo hubiese planeado para que su marcha fuese lo menos dolorosa posible.  _«_   _Te_   _amo,_   _enano,_   _con_   _locura_   _y_   _si_   _tu_   _felicidad,_   _significa_   _dejarte_   _marchar,_   _lo_   _haré_   _»_. Se detuvo frente a la lápida y soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones mientras dejaba que las lágrimas se descontrolaran, dejando que la pérdida tomase el control.  _«_   _Tú_   _y_   _yo_   _somos_   _invencibles_   _¿Recuerdas?_   _»_. Se arrodilló en el suelo sin importarle que sus pantalones se manchasen de tierra, tomó el jarrón y sustituyó las flores marchitas por las nuevas, pensando en quién podría cambiar su viejo corazón por uno nuevo.  _«_   _Sé_   _feliz,_   _amor_   _mío,_   _conoce_   _a_   _mucha_   _gente_   _y_   _revoluciona_   _sus_   _vidas_   _como_   _hiciste_   _con_   _la_   _mía_   _»_.

    

 _Los_   _focos_   _se_   _encendieron_   _para_   _iluminar_   _el_   _ring,_   _la_   _muchedumbre_   _aplaudió_   _y_   _gritó_   _entusiasmada_   _cuando_   _los_   _dos_   _boxeadores_   _entraron_.  _Iba_   _a_   _ser_   _la_   _pelea_   _del_   _siglo,_   _los_   _más_   _grande_   _de_   _la_   _historia_   _se_   _reencontraban_   _después_   _de_   _tanto_   _tiempo_   _sin_   _saber_   _que_   _sería_   _la_   _última_   _batalla_.  _Vernon,_   _el_   _príncipe_   _y_   _Hoshi,_   _el_   _tigre,_   _los_   _mejores_   _boxeadores_   _que_   _había_   _conocido_   _la_   _ciudad,_   _las_   _leyendas_   _que_   _acabaron_   _siendo_   _olvidadas_   _por_   _la_   _mayoría,_   _pero_   _que_   _permanecieron_   _en_   _los_   _corazones_   _de_   _la_   _gente_.  _Vernon_   _golpeó_   _con_   _demasiada_   _fuerza,_   _un_   _accidente,_   _que_   _acabó_   _con_   _todo_.  _Fue_   _el_   _ganador,_   _pero_   _su_   _victoria_   _nunca_   _se_   _sintió_   _como_   _tal_   _y_   _mientras_   _se_   _llevaban_   _a_   _Hoshi_   _en_   _la_   _camilla,_   _directo_   _al_   _hospital,_   _supo_   _que_   _no_   _podría_   _recuperarse_   _de_   _aquello_.

    

 _Chan_   _estaba_   _preparando_   _el_   _quirófano_   _para_   _un_   _nuevo_   _ingreso_   _de_   _urgencias,_   _no_   _tenían_   _tiempo_   _para_   _juegos_.  _Cuando_   _Jeonghan_   _entró_   _seguido_   _por_   _la_   _camilla_   _que_   _llevaba_   _al_   _nuevo_   _paciente,_   _su_   _mundo_   _se_   _detuvo_   _por_   _completo_.  _Gritó,_   _intentando_   _acercarse_   _hasta_   _él_   _como_   _pudo,_   _pero_   _Mingyu_   _le_   _detuvo,_   _susurrándole_   _que_   _era_   _lo_   _mejor_   _que_   _podían_   _hacer,_   _que_   _tenían_   _que_   _quedarse_   _fuera_   _y_   _esperar_.  _Lo_   _último_   _que_   _oyó_   _fue_   _un_   _"Te_   _quiero"_   _entrecortado_   _antes_   _de_   _que_   _lo_   _anestesiaran_.  _Incluso_   _a_   _las_   _puertas_   _de_   _la_   _muerte,_   _él_   _fue_   _su_   _último_   _pensamiento_.  _Fueron_   _cuatro_   _horas_   _de_   _espera_   _que_   _acabaron_   _con_   _la_   _aparición_   _de_   _una_   _abatido_   _Jeonghan_   _que_   _se_   _quitaba_   _el_   _sombrero_   _e_   _intentaba_   _no_   _llorar_   _porque_   _tenía_   _que_   _ser_   _fuerte_   _por_   _su_   _amigo,_   _por_   _Mingyu_.

    

 _—_   _Lo_   _siento,_   _Chan,_   _hice_   _todo_   _lo_   _que_   _pude,_   _pero_   _no_...

    

 _—_   _NO_.  _NO_.  _NO_.  _—Gritó,_   _mientras_   _se_   _derrumbaba_   _ante_   _los_   _ojos_   _de_   _los_   _demás,_   _pero_   _no_   _le_   _importaba_   _porque_   _le_   _habían_   _arrebatado_   _la_   _razón_   _que_   _tenía_   _para_   _alegrarse_   _al_   _ver_   _el_   _sol,_   _para_   _levantarse_   _cada_   _mañana,_   _para_   _seguir_   _adelante_.  _¿Cómo_   _iba_   _a_   _vivir,_   _si_   _él_   _ya_   _no_   _estaba_   _a_   _su_   _lado?_

   

Se levantó de su posición, arrodillado en el suelo, cuando sintió que ya había llorado suficiente. Sonrió hacia la tumba y pensó en que había llegado el momento de seguir avanzando, de cumplir la promesa que le había hecho. Besó los guantes que había estado cuidando con esmero desde aquel Mayo en el que todo terminó y los dejó colgando en su lápida.

   

— Te querré siempre, Soonyoung, siempre.

   

Chan se marchó de aquella tumba que seguiría visitando cada primavera, recordando el tiempo que había vivido a su lado. Incluso cuando envejeció, siguió visitándola con sus nietos a los que contaría la historia del primer hombre que consiguió enamorarle, porque el segundo fue aquel con el que terminó teniendo el futuro que había deseado con Soonyoung, aquel que días después le invitaría a un café, aquel que le mandaría el mensaje que lograría devolverle la sonrisa. Porque nunca olvidó a su querido boxeador, sus risas, sus sueños, sus deseos; pero aprendería a compartir su corazón para ser feliz, para tener la vida que le prometió que tendría a pesar de que ya no estuviese en ella.

 

« Hola, Chan. Soy yo, Jun, el nuevo enferemero. Nos conocimos en la cafetería del hospital el otro día y me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo un día de estos. Me han contado lo que pasó, entre los médicos de aquí parece no haber secretos, y no sé si estas preparado, pero si quisieses intentarlo, estoy aquí. Llámame y apareceré »


End file.
